Pariah's Bane
by 7th-MOD
Summary: AU Danny Phantom. Forty-eight hours after The Disappearance, The League reacts.


**A/N: I have had a lot of story ideas for a Danny phantom and Young justice crossover that wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write some of it down and this one is one of the story lines I liked the most. Hope you enjoy :) **

There was an eerie silence-filled noise in the cave today. As the young Heroes stood silently in front of the TV. The reporter's voice blaring in the cave about the devastating news. The screen showed members of the Justice League trying to figure out what has Happened and try to help as much as they can, if they could at all.

You see an event has occurred. An unexpected, unheard of, catastrophic occurrence that has never happened in the history of the united states or even the world. Forty-eight hours ago, a whole city and its people vanished into thin air. That's correct a whole city, the city of Amity Park has vanished after being encased in a green glowing dome. That was the last of the news out of Amity Park before the disappearance.

"Folks, as you see here, unfortunately forty-eight hours from this unprecedented event and we still have little news of what exactly happened." The reporter on screen droned on with a look of worry. "We see here the Justice league arriving at the scene with the world's leading occult expert. Giovanni Zatara. As we have witnessed from the short footage that we were able to receive, before the city of amity park vanished, this occurrence might have been magical in nature." As the reporter went on. He approached where the league was standing, getting in close, he asked the closest hero which was Superman. What happened to the city?

"As far as we know anything could have happened. However, we have learned that the cause might be supernatural in origin. We will work with Mr. Zatara to identify the problem as soon as we can. The justice league will try anything in its power to try and help in the process" Superman answered the reporter trying to sound reassuring to the populace in the fact that the justice league is on the case.

The young heroes stood speechless staring at the TV screen, Conner was quietly holding to a tearing Megan, Robin had no expression on his sunglasses covered face, Artemis was holding a cub of joe while staring at the TV with a concerned look, Kid was muttering under his breath while Kaldur was looking Forlorn.

"How could this possibly happen…Right under the league's nose!" KF screamed out suddenly. Startling the rest around him.

"KF, nobody knew that something like this might happen, not even batman knew, trust me I would have found out." Robin put in his two-cents.

"Even though, something major like this to happen suddenly without the league knowing? And they still haven't figured out the reason behind all of this two days running?!" KF said disgruntled.

As they finished talking, something caught the attention of the teens, on screen in the epicenter of the vanished city, a sparkling green glowing tear was appearing. The tear was letting out green lightning all over the place with its green glow increasing to a blinding level causing people to shield their eyes and just as it has suddenly vanished the city suddenly reappeared in its rightful place.

"Oh my God! Do you see this people?! the city of Amity Park just reappeared. I repeat the city has returned from where ever it vanished too!" The reporter screamed turning to look at the returned city. Only to quiet down as he saw the ruined city of Amity Park. "Oh dear lord what happened?" the reporter said voicing everyone's thoughts.

As soon as the city appeared the justice league sprang into action lead by the golden trio Batman, Wonder Woman and superman. The league dispersed around searching for the citizens who turn out to be centered around a weird looking brick house with a big neon sign that says Fenton. Only to stop cold as they see the crowed split to let a man in a ruined suit carrying a young teen, unconscious in his arms, through to the house.

"Danny!" A woman in a teal slim body suit screams out running from inside the house to the man and teen, followed by a huge bulking man in orange hazmat suit and a young woman with red hair and a blue hair band wearing casual clothes, a female teen goth in all black and a burette wearing African American male teen.

Superman reached the gathering first. "Excuse me but what has happened here?" Superman asked some of the people around in a gentle voice. While the other leaguers went around asking the others. However, Batman went to the grieving family.

"Excuse me, are you the Fenton family?" Batman asked the bulking man. The man nodded as an answer. "If I may ask, what happened here?" as Mr. Fenton was going to answer. The man in the ruined suit got up from the side of the teen and yelled out.

"What happened is that you did not do your job! where were you when that ghost attacked us huh?!" He yelled out in anger. "Don't answer this buffoon in a bat's mask, Jack. They are all the same a bunch of want to be heroes who do more harm than good!"

"Mr. Vladimir Masters am I correct?" Batman asked in a monotone voice. The only indication of an answer is the suited man's raising of his nose in defiance. "I assure you Mr. Masters the league had no knowledge of this attack. This was a first and it will not happen again"

"Either ways The league is now here. Let us help heal this City and return it to what it once was." Wonder Woman intervened sensing the man's hostility towards them.

As things settled down and after checking on the unconscious teen and getting him treated. The league returned to questioning the people of Amity Park.

The reporter on the screen reported that what actually happened was a ghost invasion, that is right you read correctly, a ghost invasion. Turns out the once believed rumors and tourist attractions were actually true, this city is in realty the most haunted city in America or perhaps even the World. The invasion was lead by the king of the dead, self-proclaimed Pariah Dark, who took the city to what is called the ghost zone a place where ghosts live. This was explained by the city's ghost experts and hunters, Jack and Madeline Fenton who heroically gathered the citizens near their ghost proof house to protect them from any harm that would have begotten them. The Fentons say that this ghost king wanted some type of artifact called the ring of rage to regain his once lost power. What is more perplexing being the one who saved the day. A young teen believed to also be a ghost, named Phantom, by accounts of other civilians this Phantom donned an exo-skeleton suite made by the Fentones that help increase the wearer's strength and power. This young teen was able to entrap the fearsome Pariah Dark back in the Sarcophagus of forever sleep. Returning in the process the city back to the earth realm.

The young teens in the cave stood shocked at the news on screen. There's an unknown young hero that the league had no knowledge off. To say the least, the young heroes were intrigued.


End file.
